Best Friend
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Lucy has a crush on Natsu, but there is only one problem. He's one of her best friends! And what's worse is that Natsu is extremely dense about love and he only thinks of her as a friend! NatsuXLucy ErzaXGray. HIATUS MODE.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy POV

"HEY LUCY!" Natsu said as he ran up to me. "Hey Natsu! Late again I see." I teased. "You shut up." Natsu stuck out his tongue. I laughed. Gray walked over and Natsu immediantly started taunting him about being late. I sighed. Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. And I have a crush on my best guy friend, Natsu Dragneel. But Natsu only thinks of me as his best friend and even if he didn't, he is so dense. "You missed your chance Lucy." One of my best friends, Erza Scarlet walked up to me. "Oh shut up." I muttered. Erza laughed. "He's going to be taken soon Lucy, you can't put this off forever." "Yea I know." I sighed. "Putting that aside...have you said anything to Gray yet Titania?" I teased. She blushed. "Don't call me that! And no, I haven't. I-I'm far too busy for that stuff." She straightened her uniform and cleared her throat. "Is-is that your nose Pinocchio?" I teased and poked her nose.

* * *

Erza POV

Hello...I'm Erza Scarlet. I am nicknamed 'Titania' because I am the student council president and I'm extremely strict. Gray Fullbuster is my classmate. I find him just a bit cute. Lucy thinks I like him. I honestly don't! He's just the vice-president and my friend! ...Okay, maybe I like him just a BIT. I'm not crazy for him like Lucy is with Natsu. [No Lucy, I will not hand you the mircrophone to explain yourself.] As the bell rang, everyone scrambled to class for they knew I would bite their heads off if they even dare skip. Lucy waved good bye and ran off. Everyone was heading to class except for me. I have to monitor the hallways and make sure no one was skipping THEN head to class. I walked around. The hallways were so quiet it felt kinda...creepy. Foot steps were heard and I whirled around and I raised my fist to strike. "Who's there!?" Someone grabbed my wrist and covered my eyes. _No one should be down here in this part of the hall... _The person let go and burst out laughing. Gray. I punched him the stomach. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?" I hollered. He caught my fist with little effort and fell to the ground dying of laughter. I folded my arms. _Why do I even like him!? _

* * *

Lucy POV

[Thank you Erza. Finally handing me the mic.] First may I say, I AM not crazy about Natsu. [OH SHUT UP ERZA!] I sat in class goofing up and messing with the teacher with Natsu. It's so much fun~ When class was over, out teacher looked like a hot mess. Lisanna walked up to me and was blushing. "U-Ummm Lucy?" She said in a quiet voice. "Yessum?" I said. "Since yo-you're so friendly with Natsu..do you mind giving this to him?" She handed me a note. I instantly caught on. A love letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

Lisanna was a nice girl. I liked her. Until now. "Uh sure." I said. _DAMMIT LUCY! _I thought to myself. I'm too nice. I wish I would be like Erza. Strict and scary. I sighed. I felt someone pick me up. Natsu. I blushed. "PUT ME DOWN YOU DOPE!" I hollered. Lisanna blushed deep red and ran off. "Like hell!" Natsu grinned evilly and carried me all the way to the pool behind the gym. My eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" I warned him. "I would and I will!" He grinned and threw me in. Water went up my nose and I made the stupid mistake of opening my mouth trying to take the breath that was too late to take. I flailed my arms around causing swirls of bubbles to get in my face and I swam up. I grabbed the side of the pool and coughed up water. I climbed out and tackled him. I beat up him like there was no tomorrow. _Please give this to him..._ Lisanna's voice rang in my head and I slowly took out the drenched letter. I handed it to him. "Lisanna wanted me to give you this. Hopefully it's still readable after SOMEONE threw me in the pool!" I lied. I actually wanted to say _Hopefully, it's still unreadable so you don't know that she's confessing to you..._ But being the person I am, I knew I couldn't. But being the best friend, I have to support him no matter how badly I hate it. I have to put on a smile and never show him what I'm really thinking. Natsu folded the note back up and crumpled it up. "What are you doing?" He gave me his usual big smile. "I don't need a girlfriend! I have you so it's okay." I forced a smile. "Yea! You don't need some girlfriend! They just cause you drama." I punched in the face. I smirked. "Payback for throwing me in the pool." I was lying once again. I just punched him cause he was such an idiot.

* * *

Erza POV

When I walked into the council meeting room, Gray's fan girls were all over him. That set me off. I cleared my throat and looked at them. One blonde chick with far too much makeup walked up to me and did that triple snap shit. "Look _Titania_, us Gray fan girls LOVE Gray. So just cause you have a crush on him and you're just too socially awkward to ad-" She didn't even had time to finish her sentence. I had slapped her. Half of my hair had covered my hair was in my face cause I slapped her so hard. I wanted to do more damage but Gray's arms were restraining me. I honestly didn't mind his arms around me but I was far too mad to care right then.

* * *

**_Author's note: R&R people! I wanna see what you think about it! So I can know whether to continue or not._**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

Today was Saturday so wooooo! No school. My phone rang and my hand reached out from under my covers and my head popped up. I looked at it.

To: LuluHeartflila

From: DragneelEpicness

YO!

To: DragneelEpicness

From: LuluHeartfilia

Baka, you just woke me up. =n=

To: LuluHeartfilia

From: DragneelEpicness

Haha!

To: DragneelEpicness

From: LuluHeartflila

Well. What do you want?

To: LuluHeartfilia

From: DragneelEpicness

Erza, Gray and I are going to the amusment park. Wanna come?

My heart started beating faster. _I get to go to the amusment park...with **Natsu**..._

To: LuluHeartfilia

From: DragneelEpicness

Helloooo? Yes? No?

I just realized that I had been staring at the screen for five minutes. [No smart comments from you Erza.]

To: DragneelEpicness

From: LuluHeartfilia

SURE! .

* * *

-At the amusement park-  
Lucy POV

"Awesome!" I said as I looked around. Erza was looking at the roller coaster. I grinned. "Let's go ride the roller coaster!" I said as I pushed Gray and Erza toward it. Natsu caught on. "Ehhh? I wanna go in the haunted house!" Natsu whined. I grinned evily. "Alright then. How 'bout me and Natsu go to the haunted house and Erza and Gray go to the roller coaster." Erza started to say something. I grabbed Natsu and took off.

* * *

Erza POV

DAMN YOU LUCY! I sighed. "Well...c'mon." I said as I walked tp the line. Gray followed. My phone beeped. Lucy.

To: ScarletTitana

From: LuLuHeartfilia

How's it goooooin?

To: LuLuHeartfilia

From: ScarletTitania

SHUT UP!

"Hmmm?" Gray peeked over. I blushed and shut my phone. "Wh-what!?" I stuttered. Gray laughed. "Why you bein so flustered? It's just the amusment park. Nothun special." Erza clutched her skirt. "Yea...nothing special."

"Alalala~ Seems like Titania is having some trouble." A voice mused.

"That's quite enough Meredy." Another one said. "Let's get going."

"Hai!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: I have major writers' block for this story! DDDX**_


	4. Lie

Lucy POV

It's been two weeks since Lisanna confessed and she won't leave Natsu alone. She's getting on my nerves. Everytime I'm hanging out with Natsu, she jumps in. Then again...

* * *

-School-

Lucy POV

"COME BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I laughed as Natsu took off with my bag. I ran after him with my fist in the air, the wind was gentle that day and my blonde hair flowed freely in my face. I tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him, my bag dangling from my hand. I wiped the corner of my mouth with my thumb and grinned. "Heh. I'm gonna pay you back real good for taking my bag." Natsu was grinning. "Bring it on."

* * *

Erza POV

"That's enough you two." I towered over them. Lucy got off of Natsu and scoffed. "Tch...you never let us have any fun." An angry mark appeared on my head. "CAUSE WHEN I DO, HALF OF THE SCHOOL IS DESTROYED!" I smacked both of them. "U-um...Natsu-kun..." Lisanna said as she shyly looked at him. I could feel Lucy tense. I cleared my throat. "Not now, Strauss-san. Natsu is in hella trouble." I cracked my knuckles. "Aye.." He squeaked. Lisanna blushed. "But..." Lucy clenched her fist. I opened my mouth to say something but Natsu hopped up and wrapped his arm around Lisanna. "Heh! Lisanna needs to talk to me so I'll be leaving Erza!"

* * *

Lucy POV

My face displayed true hurt for about five seconds. My fist was turning white. Even if Natsu only went with Lisanna cause he wanted to get out of trouble. "W-wait a minute NATSU! That damned kid, I'll have his head." I let my bangs cover my face and stayed quiet. Erza looked at me and her voice softened. "H-he was only doing it to get out of trouble! He has no interest in her Lucy! I mean c'mon, he already rejected her right? N-nee Lucy?" I forced a smile. "Don't worry Erza! I'm completely fine with it. I trust Natsu!" Erza seemed relieved and smiled. But her smile and mine had something different. Hers was genuine. Mine was a lie.


	5. Candy

Lucy POV

I was lying in bed looking through my contacts list.

Aquarius. Ugh, she's scary.

Aries. She's nice.

Cancer. He's a good stylist.

I kept scrolling until my phone blasted Daily Hymn ~This Place~. I jumped. "I need a new ringtone..." I mumbled as I answered. "Yellow?" I said picking at my nails. "Luigi?!" Natsu's voice rang through excitedly. I winced. _I might need to see the doctor about my ear..._ I thought. "Hey Natsu! What's up? Oh and my name is Lucy. I'm your best friend and yet-", "Nevermind about that Luce!" A vein popped on my forehead. "So what do you want?" I asked. "The school atheltics festival is coming up!" He practically hollered. _Yup. I'm going to need to get my ears checked. _"That's great dude. And you're telling me this why?" Natsu grinned. I couldn't see it but I knew he was grinning. Natsu grins for approximately 1.5 seconds. Natsu could never stay quiet for that long when he's excited. "Oh God. No Natsu. I will not help in whatever that peanut sized brain of yours is thinking up." I groaned. "Aww c'mon Lucy! I hadn't even said nothing yet!" He whined. "Anything." I corrected. "You hadn't said anything yet." Natsu made a fart noise. "Bleeeeh. You and your grammar. It makes me sick!" I laughed and laid back down and hugged a pillow. _Talking to Natsu always makes me feel better._ I smiled.

* * *

-School-

Lucy POV

Lisanna was on Natsu's tail again. I was writing with such force that my lead broke twice before the entire pencil snapped in half. Erza sweat dropped. "Uh, Lucy, do you need a new pencil?" She handed me a pink mechanical pencil. "Thanks." I said tiredly. "Pink for Natsu!" She grinned. I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm serious. I stole this from Natsu." Erza said. "WHAT!?" I stared at her. "Yup. I figured since you're being a little sourpoo, I might cheer you up with something Natsu touched!" Erza smiled. "I'm not worried about that.." I mumbled. "Why does Natsu own a pink pencil?" I stared at the pencil. My eyes squinted. "Lisanna." I said. Erza's eyes widened. "WHOA! How'd you figure that out!?" I took the pencil by both ends and snapped it in half. "I know Natsu. I've been with him since I was four Erza." I threw the broken pencil away and laid my head on the desk. "Ugh. I just wanna die." Erza poked my side. "That was abrupt." I flinched. "Kya! Don't do that!" I rubbed my side. "Why do you wanna die?" She looked at me. "Because...these feelings. I had to deal with them for a looong time. I wish that I could just forget that I ever loved Natsu and just be his friend." I put my hand to my chest. "Lucy...you shoudn't say that. You'll never find a guy as idiotic, stupid, and dense as him." Erza patted my back. "I know." I said.

* * *

Lucy POV

I raised my hand and caught whatever Natsu just threw at me. I looked at it and it was...candy. _Huh? What the hell? _I raised my eyebrow. "What the hell is this, Natsu? Are you trying to poison me?" Natsu walked over. "Geez, why do you always think I did something when I'm nice?" He poked me. I slapped his hand away. "Because when we were seven, you put ink in my juice and my teeth were black for a month." I said through grit teeth. "And when we were ten, you said you would do my hair and you put gum in it! Half of it was my fault though, I was an idiot for letting you go near my hair." I sighed. "And when-", "AH AH AH, I get it sheesh! Okay, maybe I did kinda betray your trust but those pranks were awesome!" He burst out laughing. "NATSU!" I screeched. He held his hands up. "Alright, alright." He said as he continued to laugh. "It's just candy! I promise. If I am lying, I'll let you punch me in the face." He swore. I hesitantly out the candy to my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut and popped the candy in my mouth. My eyes widened. "This is good!" I grinned. "Isn't it!?" He agreed. He grinned. _Uh-oh. _"Now that you've taken it, you have to be my partner in the festival!" I instantly punched him in the face with all my might. "DAMMIT! I SHOULDVE KNOWN NOT TO EAT IT!" I yelled at myself.


	6. Weirdo

Lucy POV

I sighed. "Man..." Erza was flipping through her textbook at maximum speed. "Hmmmmm?" She said inattentively. "I have to be Natsu's-" I began to say until a desk flew out the window. "Say that again Pantsless Joe!" I hear someone holler. "Gladly, Flame Breath!" Hollered another. Erza slammed her book shut and glared at the two. "Listen up, you useless, good for nothing morons, the athletics festival is coming up and I don't need you two causing trouble." Erza said in a booming voice. They weren't listening. "You ain't got nothin on me! Luigi is my partner! Who do you have!? HUH?" Natsu snapped. Gray looked flustered. "Well...I..." He looked around. "Erza is my partner!" He grabbed Erza's wrist and pulled her toward him. "Wha-...YOU FOOL!" She blushed and roundhouse kicked him. "Ha!" Natsu put his arm around me and grinned. "We're gonna kick your ass!"

* * *

Natsu POV

As I put my arm around Lucy, I felt her heat up. I put my hand on her forehead. "You comin down with something Luce? You can't get sick yet! We still have to beat Gray and Erza!" Lucy turned even more red and heated up more. "No-no I'm fine!" She gave me a grin. "Huh? You sure?" I peered at her. "Yup!" She nodded quickly. "Naaaaaaatsu!" I heard a voice say. "Oh hey...Lisanna." I said quietly. My grip tightened around Lucy. "What...are you doing?" Lisanna looked from Lucy to me. "PDA." I simply replied. "WHAAAAT!?" They both say. "N-natsu. Do you even know what PDA means?" Lucy said as she facepalmed. "Yeah. Public Displays Of Affection. " I stared cluelessly at the two. "Hugging is affection and we're in public aren't we?" Lucy looked at me and sighed. "Well yeah but-" She began to say. "But what?"I asked. "PDA is...-AGHH! Don't you use your monkey logic on me!" Lucy said as she ran her fingers through her hair hair. "Just...PDA is something that friends don't do." She blushed.

* * *

Erza POV

It was late. I was alone in the school filling out papers, sometimes I hate being the Student Council President. I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. In the corner of my eye, I saw my red hair. Scarlet, to be more precise. I sighed, I brushed it back and pulled it up. I reached for the little mirror I had in my skirt pocket. And I began styling my hair and making funny faces. After a couple of minutes, I heard a faint "Pffft..." I whirled around. "Who's there?"

* * *

Lucy POV

"Na...tsu..." I panted as sweat rolled down my face. "I...can't...go...on.." I groaned as I fell down. We were training for the festival and we had been running for the past thirty minutes. "Awwww c'mon Luce!" He bent down and poked me. "It's..Lucy.." I corrected. "You..can..keep going." I curled up on the ground and began to fall asleep. Natsu sighed and put me on his back. "Weirdo. Who sleeps on the track?" He grunted and began taking me home. "Well obviously me." I mumbled.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing, and this was a crappy chapter, I've been thinking up another story so I haven't been able to work on this one and my D Gray Man one. I might be discontinuing my D Gray Man one. **_


	7. It All Started With A Table

Lucy POV

"I should kill you!"

...

My morning started with a bang. I see Natsu ON TOP OF ME and Erza throwing my table at him. "Ruuuuun!" Natsu hollered at, apparently, me. I push Natsu off of me and start to get up, until I got a dining table to the face. "Oh sorry Lucy. That was meant for Natsu." Erza waved. "Oh and good morning." Natsu was up in a flash. His eyes were teary and he grabbed my hands. "Thank you Luigi! You sacrificed your face for me!" He opened his arms to give me a hug but Erza threw a chair at him, this time she didn't miss. She hit us both while simultaneously knocking us both off the bed. In the end, Natsu was back on top of me. "You guys...have really got to stop waking me up like this." I muttered as I put my arm over my eyes. "Heh..." Natsu grinned. "Wh-what are you doing to each other!? There will be no baby making on my watch!" Erza said red-faced. "What are you guys even doing here?" I asked. They both exchanged glances.

"Good question."

* * *

Erza POV

After Natsu had gone home, I stayed back. I sat cross legged on Lucy's bed. "You were pretty composed considering he was ON you." She laughed. "Yeah cause I was half asleep. " She was still sitting on the floor playing with her hair. "He smelled like curry..."

* * *

Natsu POV

As I ran down the streets I slammed right into Under Wear Boy. "Watch where you're going Pinky!" He hollered. "Wanna go? Let's do this!" I hollered back. Gray looked over my shoulder. "Did you just come from Lucy's house?" He asked. "Yup. Erza was there and I nearly lost my head." I replied. "But Luce sacrificed her face for me so it's okay. But then Erza threw a chair at us and then we both got knocked off her bed-"

"Whoa what? BED!?"

"Yeah. Bed. Anyways, so then I ended up on top of her and-"

"WHAT!? YOU WERE ON TOP OF LUCY!?"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! So then I was forced to leave." I finished. "Come to think of it..." I stuck my nose in the air and sniffed Gray. "Uh...what the hell are you doing?" He looked at me uneasily. "I was just wondering what smells so good." I answered. I raised my hand and sniffed it. This hand was in Luce's hair when I was on top of her. It smells good. "Natsu!" Gray punched me in the face. "OW! What the hell?" I rubbed my face. "Why are you smelling your hand?" He asked. "It smells good." I simply said. he grabbed my hand and sniffed it. I swear to God, the people walking by must've thought we were gay. "It smells like woman." He said as he dropped my hand. "So...it smells like you?" I asked. A vein popped on Gray's forehead. "Bring it on Flame Breath..."

* * *

Lucy POV

I was originally planning on sleeping the entire weekend but since I was rudely awakened, I figured I would go walk around. I ended up in the town square by the wishing fountain. I took out a coin and tossed it in the glistening water. I closed my eyes. _Please...please let Natsu fall in love with me._ I opened my eyes and began to walk off until I heard a faint yelling. "GET BACK HERE PINKY!" I hear someone yell. Gray. "Catch me if ya can!" Someone else said in a sing-song voice. Natsu. "Once I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were dead! In fact, I'll kill you in the process!" Gray screamed. Natsu was running at least 100 miles per hour in a place as busy as town square. Some genius decided to stick out there foot and Natsu tripped over it, of course, and he was about three feet away from me as he fell on/tackled me. We skidded across the ground and my shoulder hit a medium sized rock and we fell into the fountain. _Fountain-san. Perhaps I wasn't specific enough. I didn't want him to fall for me literally. I meant start to like me. _He was on top of me again. Soaking wet edition. His face was closer though. I have to say, for someone who enjoys fire, he is HOT in water. That was all I could see before his weight made me plunge into the water again. I wasn't ready for that. Water went up my nose and I swallowed some. _EW! Dirty fountain water! _Natsu pulled me up into his lap. I was even more wet. He was sitting with one leg out and the other bent up supporting his right elbow. "We...really need to stop meeting like this." I panted and spit some water in his face. He laughed. "Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see your bra."


End file.
